Sir Lionel
Not to be confused with Sir Lionel from 1967 film Camelot Sir Lionel is a minor character in the 1998 film Quest for Camelot. He is Kayley's late father. He is voiced by Gabriel Byrne. Personality Sir Lionel is a kind and caring patriarch of his family. He loves his wife Juliana and daughter Kayley very much where he promises to take his daughter to Camelot one day. He cares for others as well, after Garrett had been struck by a horse's hoof, resulting to his blindness, Lionel teaches him basic training of how to fight back against enemies, without his sight, but to have faith as any knight would be. Lionel doesn't take Ruber's behavior and rudeness too well, where the brief disagreement between the two, causes Ruber to retaliate and attempts to kill the king, where Lionel bravely attempts to rebel Ruber at the cost of his life. After his death, his bravery still inspires his daughter Kayley, and his student and Kayley's love interest Garrett to keep dreaming of becoming knights, where they eventually save Camelot from Ruber and Lionel will always be remembered by the people of Camelot and Juliana's village. Physical appearance Sir Lionel is a slender man with fair skin, brown hair and eyes. He wore a blue tunic with a light blue shirt underneath, black belt, grey pants, and blue boots with light blue crosses. He carries a blue shield with a gold outline and three gold interlocked rings in the center of the shield. Role in the film He is seen with his family when they are traveling the beach. He doesn't mind telling Kayley the story of Camelot. And when he goes with the other knights to Camelot, he promises Kayley that he will take her there someday. He travels to Camelot within three days travel, in night and day without stopping. He arrives at Camelot for a meeting with Arthur. During the meeting, He always sits next to Arthur likes he usually do. Then, an uninvited knight Ruber discusses his idea of getting more land than everyone (which Arthur refuses to allow) and then nominates himself as the new King, but Sir Lionel (along with the other knights and Arthur himself), who hates his idea, refuses, swearing he will never serve a false king, This drove Ruber into a murderous fit and fury, he pulls out a mace and runs on the table towards the King, Sir Lionel is the first to defend the King with only his shield, but Ruber strikes him off the table violently with his mace and he beats out the knights easily. Fortunately, Arthur pulls out Excalibur and beats Ruber back. After Ruber gets dismissed from Camelot, the knights gather around Sir Lionel's motionless body, meaning that he is now dead. Later, when the knights bring his body back to Juliana's home in the winter, Juliana and Kayley are crying over the loss of Sir Lionel. Arthur gives Sir Lionel's dented shield to Juliana and gives an eulogy of how brave Sir Lionel was. Lionel is placed in the stone coffin during his funeral and he remains there for always as Kayley grows into the young woman. Lionel is seen in the family tapestry as Juliana sadly stares at him on the tapestry, after she and Kayley had a disagreement over finding Excalibur. He was then mentioned by Kayley whilst stopping for camp in the forest at night, making Garrett remember Sir Lionel, Garrett explains to Kayley of how he knew Sir Lionel, and he was seen in a flashback when Garrett was accidently blinded by a horse during a stable fire, Sir Lionel who felt sorry for him, decided to train him with a wooden staff, as Merlin and Ayden watched from the ramparts, and after he died, Garrett's hopes of being a knight are dashed. Relationships Kayley His relationship with his daughter was heart-warming, and caring, and he enjoys playing with Kayley. He doesn't mind telling Kayley the story of Camelot, and promises to take his daughter to Camelot when she is old enough, but was never fulfilled, due to his death. But his faith still lives inside Kayley's heart who desires of becoming a knight. Julianna Lionel and Julianna love each other very much, he still cares for his wife, even when he is away to Camelot, but when he dies, Julianna is left heartbroken and widowed, resulting to her worry of Kayley of becoming an knight. Garrett Sir Lionel also cares for Garrett, after losing his sight from an stable fire, and felt sympathy for him. Sir Lionel trains Garrett with an wooden staff, giving him faith and courage, that an knight's strength comes from a heart. Although Sir Lionel passes away, Garrett gives up his hopes of becoming a knight, but still has faith and courage to guide him. King Arthur Lionel was Arthur's most loyal and trusted knight of the round table, and always sits next to the King. Sir Lionel defends the King from Ruber, and also bravely sacrifices himself to save the King from Ruber's attack. Ruber Ruber was Sir Lionel's untrusted knight who is vile, rude, and arrogant. Sir Lionel and Ruber do not get along with each other, during a meeting, resulting Ruber to attack the King, and Sir Lionel loses his life whilst defending Arthur. Quotes *"Before you where born, the lands were dark and treacherous. The people stood divided, brother fighting brother. The only hope for peace, was in a legend of the sword "Excalibur". For it was said that "only the true king, can pull this magical sword from its stone, and unite the people". Many tried...all failed. Then, on the very day that you were born... An unexpected hero, stepped forth... His name, was Arthur... and he was the true king. With Excalibur at his side... he lead us out of the darkness... and together... we built this greatest kingdom on earth... everyone rejoiced." *"And so these three rings represent the unity of our kingdom. As an knight, I take an oath: To protect Camelot, King Arthur, and Excalibur." *(To Ruber, with his last words before his death) "I will not serve a false king." Gallery Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-55.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-90.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-106.jpg|Lionel playing with his daughter, Kayley. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-144.jpg|Lionel telling Kayley the story of Camelot Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-152.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-161.jpg|"The people stood divided, brother fighting brother." Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-332.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-354.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-377.jpg|Lionel promising to Kayley that he will take her to Camelot, one day when she is older. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-404.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-452.jpg|Lionel and the knights traveling to Camelot in three days. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-549.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-558.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-574.jpg|Lionel passing by a young Garrett who is practicing his skills. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-616.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-618.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-623.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-684.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-730.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-768.jpg|Lionel arguing with Ruber Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-779.jpg|"I will not serve a false king!" Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-792.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-794.jpg Ruber_killing_Sir_Lionel.png|Lionel being whacked violently by Ruber's mace, which effectively killed him. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-837.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-840.jpg|The knights look on over Lionel's motionless body. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-920.jpg|Lionel's corpse being carried by a oxen back to the village for his funeral. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-1773.jpg|Lionel as seen in the family tapestry as Juliana sadly asks to it "What would you do?", after she and Kayley had an argument about her dream of becoming a knight. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5151.jpg|Lionel seeing Garrett trying to get himself around after his accident with the horse that he was rescuing from the blazing stables, before handing him a wooden staff. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5163.jpg|Lionel training Garrett how to adapt his new disability and giving him faith. Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5167.jpg Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps_com-5179.jpg|"United we Stand, now and forever." Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Knights Category:Deceased characters Category:Minor characters Category:Fathers Category:Arthurian characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Comic characters Category:Parents Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:European characters Category:English characters Category:Quest for Camelot